Star Wars VII: The Love Awakens
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Después de muchas (e irritantes) insistencias, Oswald accede a ir al cine con Edward. Como amigos, claro... {SLASH - Nygmobblepot}


**¡Hola! Ojalá disfruten del primero de muuuchos Nygmobblepot (y demás fics de Gotham) que tengo planeados, xD**

 **Me llevó una hora comprender cómo subir un fic aquí, jaja**

 **Advertencia: SLASH (Hombre x Hombre) y SPOILERS de Star Wars VII (confíen en mí, no sigan adelante si les interesa ver la peli, xD)**

 **¡Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **The Love Awakens**_

La parte difícil ya había pasado.

Después de semanas de insistencias, Ed había logrado convencer a Oswald de ver _ **"Star Wars VII"**_ juntos.

Al principio, el mafioso no le hacía ni el menor caso. A veces, tenía la intención de escudarse con el trabajo de reconstruir el imperio que Theo Galavan había dejado en cenizas. Pero después de la llamada número 53, había logrado cabrearlo.

Finalmente, Oswald accedió a regañadientes e insultos, los cuales el forense sólo escuchaba como cumplidos. Después de todo, lo importante era que había aceptado.

O al menos él quería creer que había aceptado, que se presentaría en el cine que habían acordado. Que el Pingüino cumpliría su promesa.

De todo eso intentaba convencerse mientras veía cómo la aguja del reloj avanzaba rápidamente y todavía no había rastros de su amigo.

Ladeó la cabeza una y otra vez, más tenso y nervioso a cada segundo.

Se congeló a medio camino antes de que su mentón tocara su pecho cuando escuchó una voz áspera y familiar a sus espaldas.

-Por favor, dime que no vas a ponerte a llorar por un pequeño retraso- rezongó el azabache.

-Señor P…- la voz de Ed murió cuando terminó de girarse y se encontró con la imagen más bizarra que hubiera visto en su vida: Oswald llevaba ropa casual. Podía ver el cuello de la camisa blanca a cuadros que cubría el fino suéter azul marino. Y los jeans… Ni en sus mejores sueños, se habría imaginado a Oswald con jeans, pero no le quedaban nada mal. –Wow…

El dedo índice del pequeño mafioso le hizo tragarse lo que iba a decir.

-Ni una palabra, Nygma-.

-Sólo iba a decir que te veías… muy bien- eligió con cuidado sus palabras. No quería hacerlo enfadar y que se marchara.

-Me visto así para que no me reconozcan-.

-Funciona- rió el castaño. –Pero no entiendo qué te preocupa. ¿Todo esto es por tu imperio destruido y todo eso? ¿Temes que haya traidores sueltos por ahí que intenten matarte?

-No, para que no me vean contigo, Nygma- dijo, señalándolo de arriba abajo con el mentón. –Sólo mira cómo estás vestido. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Tu pijama?

-Oh, no, no- Ed parecía más halagado que ofendido. –Es mi túnica Jedi.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco y se reservó sus comentarios.

-Terminemos con esto- suspiró. –¿Ya empieza tu estúpida película?

-Aún falta una hora- sonrió Ed, hablando demasiado naturalmente y recibiendo una de las peores miradas que podía esperar de Oswald.

* * *

Como castigo por robarle su precioso tiempo, Oswald obligó a Edward a comprarle no sólo una simple gaseosa sino todo un tarro de pochoclos y muchas bolsitas llenas de comida chatarra.

-No sabía que tenía tanta hambre, Señor Pingüino- Ed observó con preocupación todo lo que debía cargar hasta la sala de cine.

-No la tengo- Oswald se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. –Sólo quería ver hasta dónde llegaba tu pobre sueldo de forense.

Ed no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a las butacas, con las cuales tuvo que batallar para poder desplegar una. Sus brazos estaban ocupados sosteniéndolo todo.

-Señor Pingúino, ¿sería tan amable…?-.

El azabache se acomodó en su butaca.

-¿No es suficiente que haya accedido a venir, Nygma?- murmuró, fastidiado. –¿Qué va a ser lo próximo que me pidas? ¿Una cita?- dijo, desplegando la butaca contigua para que pudiera sentarse.

No lo hacía por Ed, sino por su comida.

Si un pochoclo tocaba el suelo de terciopelo, ese castaño amanecería junto a los cadáveres que examinaba cada mañana.

-Gracias- le sonrió el otro, soltando un exagerado suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo sentarse. Una vez cómodo se atrevió a retomar algo que el propio Oswald había dicho: –Sobre la cita…

-Pff, ¿vas a tomarte cada comentario que hago en serio?-.

-No es eso- rió suavemente, mientras dejaba caer (no muy sutilmente) su mano sobre la rodilla del azabache, quien se tensó al instante. –Iba a decir que… esperaba que considerara esto como una cita, Señor Pingüino.

Oswald luchaba por ignorar esa mano sobre su rodilla. No iba a complacer a Ed con una reacción. No había nada más frustrante y doloroso que la indiferencia.

-Esto no es una cita, Nygma- dijo fríamente. –Tú me hiciste un favor en el bosque. Estamos saldando deudas. Es todo.

-¿Y no podemos tomarlo como una cita?-.

-Si esta es tu idea de una cita, no eres muy romántico que digamos-.

-Podemos hacerlo romántico- sugirió Ed, deslizando suavemente su mano desde la rodilla hasta su muslo.

-Haré que te corten la mano, Nygma- masculló Oswald, quien comenzaba a sudar por las libertades que el forense se estaba dando.

-Yo también le corté la mano a mi novia- le susurró al oído, riendo. –Es una expresión de amor.

Oswald ladeó la cabeza para enfocar los relucientes lentes de Ed en la oscuridad. Si no podía vencerlo en su juego, entonces se uniría a él.

Juntó su mano con la ajena que descansaba en su muslo y le sonrió.

-¿Tu novia te enseñó otras expresiones de amor, Nygma?- su sonrisa se tornó un poco burlona, al igual que su tono de voz. –¿O aún eres virgen?

Los extremos de los labios de Ed casi llegaron a la altura de sus orejas.

-Me enseñó, Señor Pingüino- asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los del mafioso y alzando su mano para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de ésta. –Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí- susurró. –No con público.

-¿Tan pudoroso eres?- rió desafiantemente, tornándose falsamente comprensivo de a poco. –Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo.

Ed enarcó una ceja y pegó la espalda a la butaca.

-Señor Pingüino, yo sólo estaba…-.

Oswald hizo oídos sordos de su pobre justificación. Era mucho más divertido continuar con su plan.

-¡Ey, todos!- exclamó, levantándose de su asiento y formando un círculo con sus manos alrededor de su boca. –¡Han Solo muere!

Todos los fanáticos (incluido Ed) se levantaron de un brinco y farfullaron muchos insultos antes de marcharse y dejar a Oswald solo con el forense todavía paralizado.

El azabache sonrió al verlo con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula extendida a más no poder.

-Luces adorable, Nygma- rió, para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa cruel. –Pero ahora tenemos toda la sala para nosotros solos- dijo, colocando sus manos sobre cada apoyabrazos de la butaca de Ed y acercando su rostro al suyo. Cielos que se estaba tomando ese juego demasiado en serio…

-¿Han Solo muere?...- musitó Ed, desplomándose contra el respaldo y esquivando los labios de Oswald por accidente. Eso último no parecía importarle demasiado, ya que seguía lamentándose por la muerte de su personaje de ficción. –Han Solo muere…

-Sí, bueno… ¿ya vas a dejar de vestirte así?- dijo, señalando su túnica Jedi o lo que fuera.

Ed no fue capaz de responder ni de moverse.

* * *

Luego del incidente del cine, Oswald se vio obligado a acceder a un maratón de películas de Star Wars en el departamento de Ed.

Claro que era ridículo, pero todavía tenía que saldar su deuda con él por salvarlo aquella vez en el bosque.

El pequeño azabache descansaba entre los brazos de Edward. Su relación se había vuelto un poco extraña (pero cómoda) después del jueguito en el cine.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto Han Solo- comentó Oswald, sonriendo de lado. –Es rebelde, ingenioso, simpático… y guapo.

Ed se tensó como si hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito.

-Em…- vaciló. –Yo también soy así…

Casi al instante sintió cómo la espalda de Oswald vibraba contra su pecho. Se estaba riendo.

-Claro, Nygma-.

Ligeramente ofendido, el forense lo sujetó por los hombros y lo obligó a girarse, sólo para plantarle un beso demasiado torpe y casto sobre los labios.

No era la primera vez que besaba, pero aún así sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía como loco.

-Al menos Han Solo me hubiera besado con un poco más de seguridad- sonrió Oswald, tallándose los labios y volviendo a concentrarse vagamente en la película.

Edward también sonrió, un poco satisfecho. No podía esperar mucho más de ese arrogante azabache.

-Deberás conformarte con Edward Nygma- le susurró en el cuello, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Oswald se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano hasta los lentes del castaño, jugando distraídamente con ellos mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en el pequeño televisor frente a ellos.

Sus labios cosquilleaban por el contacto previo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Cuando terminemos con esto, podemos ver _**"El Padrino"**_ -.

Edward exhaló un suspiro pesado contra su cuello.

-¿Te gusta eso?-.

-¿A ti no?-.

-No…-.

-Genial- dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa a medida que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

Ed lo había obligado a ver _**"Star Wars"**_. Él lo obligaría a ver _**"El Padrino"**_.

Pero más allá de las películas, lo que más quería era que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa.

No le gustaba que el forense le robara besos.

Prefería a un tímido y torpe Edward Nygma antes que a un desubicado Han Solo.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
